


When it snows in Paris

by NinaTheBored



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snow, a lot of red faces and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheBored/pseuds/NinaTheBored
Summary: When Ladybug meets up with Chat Noir on a december evening this wasn't how she thought it would end.





	

“Ladybug come over here!” Chat Noir called on her. There was a hint of mischief in his voice and joy in his eyes so much so that you could see ravens feet by their side. What had the cat planned for her tonight? It was probably some lame pun he had been working on since they last met, that he couldn’t wait to tell her. _Okay Ladybug. breathe in._ She closed her eyes for what was to come. _And breathe out again._ she let her breath out. Opening her eyes she felt ready to take Chat head-on. It helped that the night was beautiful, the snow had started to fall just in time for Christmas.

Them meeting on the Eiffel Tower only made the view so much better.

Paris was always beautiful at night, but this was a whole new sight. The wind picked up.

“Ladybug?” Chat said quietly. _When had he gotten this close?_

“Sorry Chat, I was lost in this beautiful surrounding we’re in,” She looked at Chat smiling. “have you ever seen something this beautiful?” she asked while looking at the scenery again.

“My Lady. Even Paris can’t compare to your beauty” he said in a most sincere small voice. His eyes only focusing on her. Ladybug felt a blush creeping up her neck. Normally she could just give him a quick remark back, but something was different tonight. She saw a small blush starting on Chat’s face too, convincing her that his confession also had taken him by surprise.

“I thought Orlando Bloom did a pretty good job in Troy” She said quickly turning away from Chat to get her blush under control. The wind picked up, making strands of her hair fly into her face hopefully masking her blush more. Hopefully her little comeback had defused the situation.

Chat cleared his throat trying to make the awkward situation go away. Ladybug turned around, hoping her blush was gone. Looking up at Chat she could still see his blush. _Well that didn’t help._ feeling her cheeks flushing again, she sat down trying to get her thoughts straight.

 _Wait! Why am I blushing? Do I like him?_ She made a quick glance at Chat’s eyes then quickly down again. _Did he see that? Am I flirting? Why am I this nervous? Breathe Marinette, breathe! We are just friends who flirt with each other, it doesn’t mean anything. So what if you are blushing! You’re both blushing, it’s just because you’re both embarrassed. Good! Oh no! did he say something!? Quick! Laugh or punch him in the arm!_

“- if I was him.” said Chat. Oh crap. she hadn’t heard anything he just said. _If you were who Chat? Laugh or punch him in the arm? Argh that won’t work!_

“Sorry Chat. I think I spaced out. It’s been a long time since I have seen snow” She finally dared to look at him again. _Oh no! is he sad that I didn’t listen to him? Of course he is, wouldn’t you be?_ She tried to smile at him, even if it might come of as awkward what else could she do? “So Chat what mischief did you have planned for tonight?”

That finally brought his smile back. “What makes my Lady think that I have any mischief panned? Can’t a cat cuddle up to his Lady on such a cold night?” Chat said while slowly stretching his arms over his head. On their way down one of them slowly but surely draped over Ladybugs shoulder. He turned his head toward her with a grin plastered on his face, showing her that his mission had been successful.

Ladybug looked at her Chat, slowly shaking her head while smiling, small burst of air came out of her nose indicating that she was laughing. “Well aren’t you demanding?” she said while leaning her head against his shoulder.

Chat moved his arm from over her shoulder to her hip. That way they could both sit comfortable looking over the city they protected. “What else is a cat to do on such a cold night? I am _paw-_ sitively sure that I would freeze without you” he said drawing her closer to him.

Ladybug couldn’t see if Chat looked at her right now, but she was _paw-_ sitively sure that she was blushing. As she looked up at Chat she could see something else over his head. Was he holding a mistletoe in his other hand? She had caught him before he was ready. He quickly put his arm, which had the mistletoe, over his eyes to mask his embarrassment. Ladybug reached up and moved it away so she could see what kind of cute face he was making. She cupped his face in her hands “Why Kitty you seem to be quite warm without me.” His whole face had turned red. She smiled as she shyly pressed her lips against his. He answered her kiss while moving both arms around her.  

Ladybug shyly moved away from her Chat. Pressing him on his nose. “That’s my Christmas present to you Kitty. You better treasure it.” Chat’s smirk was back on his face, as if he couldn’t believe his luck. “I think one of my nine lives was just restored my Lady.” A snowflake landed on his nose and melted away. She reached out to brush the cold water away from his face with her thumb. When her hand was at the side of his face, she looked into his eyes. A warm feeling flowed over her. They were still close, she hadn’t moved out of his embrace yet. Why hadn’t she moved? Her eyes moved back and forth between his. Chat slowly closed his eyes as he moved his lips closer to hers. He caught her lower lip between his and pressed softly against it. Ladybug closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. As they parted they looked at each other.

Chat was the first to speak; “Wauw...” His eyes was sparkling like Christmas lights. “...that was amazing.” his head came down on her shoulder, hiding his face. A flush working it’s way up his neck. “Sorry I just need a minute. I think I was wrong before. I think you just took all of my nine lives and send me to heaven my Lady.” A small chuckle escaped from Ladybug as she embraced her Chat. Not mentioning that she also needed a minute to figure out what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> What Chat said that Ladybug didn't hear "I would have picked you as the most beautiful girl in the world if I was him"
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful friend Mette who did Beta on the work :D  
> If there are too many commas in the story - it's because I'm danish!


End file.
